Unexpected
by DutchNadya
Summary: Sam is in big trouble. What should you do when you are being held hostage but there is nothing you can do about it without hurting your little sister. Can the team come in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this story just came to mind. I hope you like it. This is only the prologue but there will be other chapters soon! I am very sorry for any grammar mistakes. I wrote this late at night, I say sorry in advance. **

**I don't own Flashpoint. **

**Loves Nadya **

Sam looked forward. Forward into a gun and forward into his future. You could definitely say he had never been in this situation before. Not even close. He was sitting on the ground. His hands tight behind him and a gun in front of him pointed at his chest.  
Sam had been looking at his feet before this moment, but when the gun came so close he looked up shocked. He looked up into the face of his Father, or better said his General. It wasn't as if he had been allowed to call him 'Dad'.

Being hold at gunpoint wasn't something strange to Sam. It happened a few times while he was in Afghanistan. It happened a few times with SRU and it happened once on the street when some shitty boy tried to mug him (bad mistake for the boy), but it had never ever happened by his father's hands. That his father was the on holding a gun to his sons chest.

'Dad.' He whispered, immediately knowing it was a mistake.  
'GENERAL' his father snarled to him.  
'Sorry.' Sam sighed. 'Why are you doing this? Can you put the gun down? Please?' Sam knew not the become angry, or scared or mean, firstly because of his SRU training and secondly because he had a feeling that would only worsen this situation and anger his father even more.

'No. no I won't and I can't. Not until you've learned to do what you've been told.'  
'You can't force me to do something I don't want to do.' Sam almost cursed. What was he supposed to do?  
His father came close, almost too close for comfort. 'You want to bet on that , Samuel?' It gave Sam shivers. Sam tried to move his hand for a moment, seeing if he could get lose, but unfortunately he was tied down good. Well what did you expect. His father had always knew how to make good knots.  
'Sir, this is wrong. It is only going to create problems. If we stop this know, I won't tell anyone and we can prevent the problems. Pretend it has never happened.' Sam tried to reason.

'And then what!?' His father screamed. 'You get what you want. You can go back to your fancy and dandy little police job. While you don't belong there. You get what YOU want. But not anymore. I am you father. I am your general. You shall do what I tell you!'  
'You're not my General, I am no soldi..' But before Sam could finish his sentence his father had hit him straight in the face. Sending it back and hurting his neck. Ouch. Sam had to blink a few times to clear the flock from his mind

'You are a soldier. And you won't leave until you sign the papers and you are one again. You are mine!' The General screamed to his son.  
Sam looked back at the harsh words, thinking of ways to solve this problem when to door opposite form him opened slowly. Revealing Natalie, his sister. She was white and seemed afraid. She gave one look to Sam, turning white immediately. Shit Sam thought, she shouldn't be here. Natalie didn't talk. She didn't move. She just stood there shocked. Shocked at what was happening in front of her. Her big brother tied down, being hold at gunpoint by their screaming father. She looked her father in the eye and slowly started to turn around before her father spoke slowly but loud.

'Natalie, come here.'  
Natalie didn't move. She looked scared and Sam shook his head harshly. Don't he begged her with his eyes. Just turned around and ran. Warn someone, please.  
Natalie started to walk back a bit before her dad jumped up and pulled her harshly into the room.  
'I said come! You two will not leave until I say so . not until I've got exactly what I want.' And he pushed Natalie against Sam. Natalie screamed softly and hold on to her brother. But there was nothing Sam could do from his father tying his baby sister down next to him. There was nothing he could do from being held hostage by his own father. There was nothing he could do to ensure Natalie's safety. He was in big troubles.  
gr.. This was not how he had expected this weekend.

**Hoped you enjoy. Please please please review. **


	2. Prior

**Hey guys. So sorry for the long time no updates. For some reason I get inspirations right before my exams start. So I couldn't not write because I was studying or watching Olympic ice-skating  
But here is a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, etc.**

**I am not so proud of it. But it will do. I have been quite mean because it start before last chapter. You have to wait for the next one to find out what is really going to happen. **

**I still hope you like this one. Please review. Next chapter will come quickly. Promise.**

(I don't own Flashpoint)  
Loves, Nadya

A few hours prior to previous chapter:

Sam was staring at his phone. He couldn't believe this. He just could not believe this. He had plans for this weekend, actual plans he was looking forward to. The team had asked him to come to the team barbeque. He hadn't been with the team for a very long time and even if it started off pretty rough it was going much better. They actually seemed to like him.  
They had become interested in his life, his previous job and his hobbies. Sam even started to enjoy his time with the SRU. Maybe in the end it would be the perfect job for him after all.  
Especially Spike had been amazing. Sam had started to grow very fond of the young man. Even tough he could act extremely immature, Spike was also an amazing friend who did anything to make you happy. Jules had become special in Sam's mind, there friendship was nice and freely, but Sam started to feel a little tick in his tummy, and he knew exactly what it was. And somewhere he had a bold little feeling that Jules might be feeling the same. Than Wordy, well there wasn't much to say about wordy. He was nice to everybody. Same went for Lewis to be honest. And then at last the bosses. Even though Ed scared Sam a little, Sam did respect him more than anyone on the team.  
The fact that Sam still had the feeling Ed didn't like, need or wanted him on his team was hurting Sam deeply. Greg seemed eager to learn him everything he needed to know. Sam didn't believe he would ever be able to talk someone out of doing something stupid, but you know, it was a nice thought.

And now, after being on the team for quite a while they had invited him for a team barbeque. Sam knew that there might be a change they felt pressured or something and invited him because they had to, but still something inside him knew it was a normal friendly thing, and he was eager to go. Frankly he had already said he would come.

But no, the phone call he had just moments ago had changed his whole weekend.  
It had been a call from the General. The moment Sam noticed who it was he knew he could aspect trouble. Right at this moment Sam was standing in the hallway, having left the gym to answer the call. He did not like to speak with his father while the team, or frankly anybody was listening. Especially not Ed. Not after he had seen Ed answer Jules phone as her 'personal assistant'.

The General harsh voice had almost screamed trough the phone when Sam finally answered. An question being thrown at him immediately. Couldn't he answer quicker? According to the General Sam had to show some respect. Sam had explained the situation and told the general he was sorry, Sam just wanted to leave the room to call. Out of a politely prospect. But, of course, the General didn't understand. Had he ever understood anything Sam did? Probably not.

But to cut to the point, the general had summoned him home to Ottowa for the weekend. Sam didn't even got a change to reply, to tell the General he already had plans. His father's had spoken harshly. And no, the general does not except 'no' for an answer.  
Ottowa, this weekend, in time for dinner.  
And boy would he be in trouble is he wasn't. So now Sam had to cancel his plans, the barbeque and the friends, because the general had simply summoned him. Damn. The team probably wasn't going to like that. Or maybe they would, part of them. Sam wasn't sure.

Sam slowly walked back to the gym. Taking every step awfully slow, hoping to prevent this talk by simple slowing down his movements. But Sam knew there was no use. The moment he reached the gym Wordy spotted him and went straight to the point.

'Important call?' Wordy asked.  
Sam simply nodded.  
'Nothing bad, I hope?' the father asked concerned, making all the other look at him as well. Sam walked back to the training bike, while shaking his head.  
'No, don't worry. ' most of the team returned to their exercise again, as Sam continued: 'Just the General.'  
Spikes head snapped up and towards him. 'General? Why would a general call you?'  
Sam snickered softly. 'I mean my father Spike, he's a General.'  
'Ow' spike answered. 'A general, my my. Fancy.' He spoke with a smile.  
'Why don't you call him dad of father or something?' Ed suddenly questioned. Sam looked at his boss and lowered his shoulders. 'I don't know. I never really do.'  
'You never call you father ''dad''? Spike questioned shocked.  
'Nope. Haven't been allowed since I was four. Just sir or general.'  
Spike nodded slowly, not really knowing what to do with this answer. The others looked the same, but Sam could bet he heard Ed grumble: 'Military families.' 

'Why did 'the general' call?' Wordy asked, while putting his fingers up at the word ''general''. Sam looked away from Ed and stared at wordy.  
'He ordered me to come down to Ottawa this weekend.' This made everybody look at him again.  
'But the team barbeque is this weekend.' Spike muttered.  
'I know' Sam smiled sadly. 'I am sorry.'  
'Can't you go afterwards or something?' spike wondered out loud.  
Sam wanted to answer but Wordy beat him to it. 'I don't think the general is someone you can say no to, am I right?'  
Sam nodded. 'Not really. I would be in real big trouble if I did. But I'll come next time. Promise. I really wanted to go.' Several members of the team smiled at him. Only Ed seemed to look away. Ah well, Sam decided not to think about it.

'Next time you will be' Greg spoke suddenly and they all turned their concentration back to their training. Sam had a feeling it was going to be a slow day, than a shower, the long drive to Ottawa and a 'lovely' weekend with his Family. Sam could only hope Natalie was there as well. That might be a little fun. Or maybe it would even be a little nice. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad at all.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**

(BTW thanks so much for all the amazing reviews. Next chapter I am going to answer all of them!) 


	3. going in

**Hey guys, **

**Here is a new Chapter. I hope you guys like it! I am totally honoured by all the reviews, favourites, etc. Thanks so much! You guys make me happy.**

Please review and tell me what you think. I respond on the end of the chapter.  
I don't own Flashpoint.  
Loves, Nadya 

The moment Sam stopped his car he got a strange feeling . A feeling that was telling him to turn around, leave the premises and go home. Sam knew there was no way he could do so, but still this feeling frightened him a little. Was it like those moments when people decided not to take the plane or a ship, and then the Plane crashed or the boat sunk? Sam never really had been a spiritual person, never really believed in those stories, but this moment, the moment he felt something inside him tell him not to go inside, he almost stated believing it.  
Just for a moment Sam imagined what would happen if he would leave, if he just turned around. But right that that moment his ears got filled with the imaginary but expected screams of his father ears, Sam immediately decided and opened the door quickly as he left the car. No going back now.

As Sam walked towards the house, he noticed the door open and his mother walk up to him. Sam never had a real bond with his mother. His father had told his mother not to smother him, not ever, not even a little. Sam had to learn to be a man, and love, hugs or kisses weren't a tool in becoming one. Sam couldn't even remember when his mother had last hugged him, or told him she loved him. They had never really bonded over time, nor even become friends. She was simply his mother, and he was simply her son. That's it. Maybe you could call it Respect.

'Samuel' His mother spoke, with a stringed voice. 'I expected you earlier.'  
'Traffic' Sam simply answered. No matter what he would say, she wouldn't like it anyway.  
His mother simply nodded and opened the door further. 'Inside' she told or rather ordered him. She wasn't extremely different from the General.

When Sam walked inside the house he noticed the new rug on the floor. It must be extremely expensive. But in the Braddock household, status and prestige was the most important thing. They had to show others how rich, great and high they were. Sam had never liked his houses. The strictness. No toys in the rooms, nothing out of place. It was like a picture from a house magazine. Like nobody lived there. No lovely feelings, no happy house. Just perfect and straight.

'Your dad will be here soon. Go sit in the conservatory, while I'll finish dinner. And don't make a mess.' His mother told him, and like a good little soldier he walked over to the conservatory and sat on one off the hard chairs. Only seconds later his father walked in.  
'Samuel.'  
'Sir.'  
The General nodded and stood in front of his son. Sam had to look up to look his father in the eyes, it was an uncomfortable feeling as it gave him a painful neck.

'We need to talk.' His father spook after a moment, and he sat down in front of Sam. Sam noticed his mother come in with coffee for the General, and she silently placed herself on a chair in the corner of the room. His mother didn't speak, she never did. The General did the talking, while his mother sat down and nodded. Telling Sam every now and then that whatever his father was saying was the right thing to do. It had been exactly the same when his father had told him he would go to a military school. There wasn't a moment to say 'no'. he wasn't supposed to object. Just sit and listen and do whatever they told him.  
Honestly, because of those moments, Sam hated being in this position. he hated that his mother never stood up for him and he hated how his father believed he could manage his sons life. Sam was old enough and hopefully wise enough to manage his own life. He wasn't going to let his father decide what he was doing anymore.

'About what?' Sam eventually responded.  
'Your Choices.' For some reason his father smiled and sat in closer to Sam. That's different, Sam thought. His father hardly ever smiled. Nor came so close. Sam was almost afraid his father might hug him or something. That would be weird.  
'I understand the stupid choices you've made before, I want you to know that. After what happened to your friend, it was quite a logical reaction the run. I still believe it's a cowards way out, but I can understand that you decided to do it.' Sam frowned , that didn't sound like a compliment, now did it? Sam didn't really knew how to respond, but it didn't matter, because without looking for reaction from his son, the general simply continued.

'I understand your previous choices, but your choice right now, is a different matter. Now you can think about it, see the truth. You know you don't belong at this police pussy wussy job. You are a soldier Samuel, and you know it. You need to go back.'  
Sam simply couldn't respond again. He shifted his eyes to his mother, but she didn't respond to his little moment of contact. Of course, Sam's mind spoke, she never does. Sam really believed she didn't care about him at all. Nor loved him, or anything like it. Sam didn't think any of his parents really saw him as their son , or a child to be loved. Just a tool. A thing to get status. A thing which does whatever you do.

But no, Sam wasn't a tool. He was a human being. A person. And he actually thought for himself, he had been pushed over and around for far too long. His parents didn't own him. Sam loved them, but if his parents wouldn't accept his life, the way he wanted it, than he couldn't be around them. He was not going back. Not at all. He finally started to feel at his place at the SRU. His liked his work, his new friends. He wasn't going back.

During Sam's thoughts his father had stood up and walked to the desk on the side of the room. When he moved back, he was carrying a piece of paper and a pen.  
'This is a contract, two years, just a little training and an great position. You always told me you wanted to see the world, so I did my best and got you a position that expands. Not only the middle east, but bigger. To expand your field, you see. Al you need to do is sign here, pack your stuff and go. I'll take care of those police-people. You don't need to worry about a thing.'  
Sam once again didn't respond, but neither did he move. After a few seconds he looked up into his father's eyes. A proud, a bit worried, but mostly forcible look could be found in in them. Sam shifted his eyes to his mother's blue eyes once again, this time she did look at him, and she nodded softly. Telling him to listen, to do the right thing.

And for a little moment, a small little moment, he almost signed the paper. He almost did what he was supposed to do. He almost had this whole thing over with. Make his parents proud, maybe make this weekend liveable. Go back to the hell he had been so happy to leave behind him. Do those thing again he didn't want to do. He almost did.  
But he didn't.  
He didn't do it.  
He simply didn't do it.  
And the moment he spoke, the moment he told his parents no, the moment he let the down, again. He saw everything change. His father's face turned into anger. His mother's into disappointment, suddenly even the room looked dark, threatening to swallow him into the cloud of hatred that filled it. Sam could see his father's hands turn into fists. Saw his mother stand up and leave to room. And even though Sam knew what was going to happen, even though Sam could have fought, even though he could have left and moved and he cloud have never come back, even though he could have begged for his father to stop, and even though he could have laughed and signed the paper anyway.  
He simply didn't.  
and before Sam knew it everything became black.

Ed sat onto his bed, pooling his trousers down and slipping in bed. He had had an enjoyable evening, but the work had made him tired and he had decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow was a busy day, a nice free weekend, but still a lovely barbeque with his friends and the families. The newbie would come for the first time, and he had expected to make him manage the Barbeque. Give them the time off, but suddenly he couldn't come. Ed still didn't know what to think about the boy, he honestly liked him. He was honest, strong, smart. He still had a lot to learn, but he was trying. He was leaving his military believes behind him, and he started to make Ed proud. But he was surely still a newbie.

Or course Ed didn't tell him. That wasn't how Ed worked. So, Ed had liked it Sam would come to the Barbeque, that he would meet the family's, that he could really become part of the family.  
But Sam couldn't come. He had to go and see the 'general'. Urgh terrible word. Not father. Not parents. General. Like the man was his boss. Who could learn their children such a thing? That is definitely not how Ed believed children should be educated, or raised at all. As Ed laid down an strange worrying feeling crept unto him. Like something really really wrong was happening, and he didn't know what. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, hoping to calm his nerves.  
But no such thing happened, as he spent most of his night starring at the sealing.

**I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter the barbeque will start and you guys will find out how Sam ended up tied down. Please review.**

and as respond to all of those wonderful reviews, goes from first to last:  


**Layna Remi – **I am really glad you are hooked. You will find out soon what is going to happen.**  
invisible observer 813 – **you are right, Sam hasn't been with the team very long, but he certainly is trying. He has to to get himself out of this nasty little problem.It does work like an episode of my favourite show! I did continou from here, like you asked and I hop e you like it. You'll find out soon what happened! My test went great! Thank you very much! **  
lea55ndra – **awesome that we almost have the same name. it is such an pretty one. I love that you think it's Samtastic! Yes the team knows about the general. Maybe you'll find out what is going on with Ed soon.  
**snickermybutherfingers – **thanks so much for reviewing! Glad you like it.  
**kevinXoShelley –** thanks for your review. Let's hope the team will find out in time!  
**ghostwriter – **Thanks for the review! Hopefully see you soon!  
**Quest – **thanks for your review. Yes maybe maybe maybe. You'll find out soon!  
**Quest – **thanks for your review. Yes you will find out things about Sam's childhood. Very soon.  
**FatCowSis – **thanks for your review! It makes me happy that you like my story and think I am portaying it well. You asked me if this was a Sam Whump or Angst, but to be honest, I don't know the differenice. Can you tell me? Then I can tell you which one it is! I will keep writing.  
**Quest: **awesome an Dutch quest. Bedankt! Thanks for you review. Hopefully people will know soon.  
**Christina – **thanks for your review! Happy you like it.  
**quest – **just updated!  
**sander 9870 – **thanks for your review! Just updated. Will update soon!  
**  
**


End file.
